


Growing Hatred

by NEDtheNerd



Category: Recovered_悪魔城ドラキュラX 追憶の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEDtheNerd/pseuds/NEDtheNerd
Summary: Lyudmil had such hope. All of that changed when he realized his only friend wasn't coming for him.





	Growing Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> Another short Castlevania writing.

_He’ll find me. He’s looking for me I know it._

The war ended. Dracula was dead. That’s at least what Magnus told him.

_Now he can come find me. He will. I know he will._

Some nights he would wake himself up, calling his name in his sleep.

“It’s been twenty-seven years…" Magnus would tell him. "He’s not coming for you. He’s not been heard of since.”

_But he has to come…_

It was cold. He lost his overcoat four years ago. He refused to get rid of his bloodstained attire. His servant’s outfit was all he had left of his past life.

“If he really cared for you, he would have found you by now,” Magnus would say. “He’s bound to you through blood. He knows the scent of your blood. If he tried he would have found you by now.”

_But… Maybe he’s grieving… And can't..._

Fifty-three years…

“He didn’t even obey your dying wishes…”

One-hundred and twenty-eight...

_He’s not coming, is he?_

He rid himself of that damned servant’s attire.

_I begged for him to let me die._

He licked the blood from his lips.

_He took death away from me._

Every war he waited. Waited to see his former master’s face again. But he never showed. He was gone.

_Coward_.

Then it happened. Beneath a crack of lightning he saw a speeding rush of blond hair zipping past the dark forest, running towards the castle he used to call home.

_Three centuries…_

And he hasn’t changed a bit.

The man who took his humanity, cursed him for life, who told him to believe in the human heart when he took away his own.

“Not now, Lyudmil. We must see what path he takes.”

_Fine. I will wait. You will wait like I did. What’s another day of three hundred years? I will get my vengeance. You will find me, and you will feel the pain you’ve escaped for three centuries…_

_Master Alucard..._


End file.
